disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gingereena (film)
'Gingereena '''is The First Computer Animated Musical for Pixar Animation Studios Plot The film takes place in a "Victorian Age-Esque" time period, modernized as a 1980's themed town where the famous fashion designer Madame Puckett creates a doll franchise. The fumes of her husbands magic candle, brings the ballerina doll to life. Gingereena gets enrolled to Tarroy Arts Academy, and desires to join The Whimsy Ballet Squadrant. But Marissa has other plans. Marissa turned Gigi's mother to an ant so Gigi and her friends must travel to the far outskirts of Malcomore, France to find a gypsy to break the spell which is her new best friend Melanie Setori. Synopsis The film takes place in a 1980 themed town called Malcolmore, Paris. Home of Paris' most successful fashion designer Madame Felicity Puckett, founder of Puckett fashions of Paris. She wants to enter the children's market by creating a doll franchise. The project was code named Gingereena. On the night before production began, Madame Puckett lit a candle that was given to her by her husband. But it was no ordinary candle. The fumes of the mythical candle caused the prototype doll to come to life. Now Madame Puckett starts to enter the world of Family Life. Attatched Pixar Short 'Woody meets Windy '''- Woody encounters a new female toy in Bonnie's Room. Cast Gingereena - Brittney Anne Pirtle Daphne Fairyton - Reese Witherspoon Genesis Gonzolez - Jennifer Lopez Melanie Setori - Tamara Mowry Madame Puckett - Whoopi Goldberg Marissa Witchley -Tiffany Ikhile Oglviee - Gilbert Gottfried Douggy Rabbit - Ben Shwartz The Misery Twins - Nancy Cartwright, Brittney Snow Dingus the Zebra - Jim Carrey Mrs. Burnie - Michelle Pfeiffer Official Disney Princesses (Cameo) Mickey Mouse (Cameo) Trivia *This is the First Fanon animated feature to have a least amount of Male Characters and a large amount of Female Protagonists. * This film is partially the "Pixar" version of Big Hero 6. *This film is possibly a Gender Swapped version of the 1940 film Pinocchio, proving that Gingereena is the female counterpart of Pinocchio. *This is the first Disney Princess movie to have Epilogue credits at the end of the film *This is Pixar's first computer-animated musical. *This is the first Pixar film to have a female protagonist since Finding Dory. *Marissa is the first Pixar villain to sing. *Marissa is the first main Pixar antagonist to be female *This is the first ever Pixar film to have a traditional animated sequel. *This is the 4th Pixar film to have a female protagonist. * Some Characters from Early Development have been scrapped from the final project, which are Jerome (Melanie's Horse) and CiCi Cat. Theatrical Posters * Gposter1.jpg|Teaser Poster: Marissa imagejpg2_zps79baa9cf.JPG|Teaser Poster: Melanie imagejpg3_zpsa699e638.JPG|Teaser Poster: Gingereena imagejpg4_zps7ae3ec68.JPG|Teaser Poster: Genesis imagejpg5_zpsdbf7b55e.JPG|Teaser Poster: Daphnie imagejpg7_zps8c334062.JPG|Teaser Poster: Courtney imagejpg8_zps41758af3.JPG|Teaser Poster: Misery Twins Gigi french.jpg|French poster Gigi poster j.jpg|Japanese poster Gingereenaposter.png Melanie.png The_purple_fairy.png rosalinndaa_3ds_by_sweetlystarshine-d5c7cyo.jpg rosalinndaa_the_movie_by_sweetlystarshine-d5dm239.jpg pinocchio_ii__a_puppets_journey_by_sweetlystarshine-d5e5lq0.jpg rosalinndaa_on_dvd_by_sweetlystarshine-d5lmfwg.png Category:Movies Category:Disney Princess Category:Music Category:Pixar Category:Original Movies Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Disney films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Pixar films with female leads